Titanic
by AnagramRCA
Summary: Ginny is Rose, Draco is Jack. An old love, becoming new. A titanic story, only with Draco and Ginny. Just short scenes from the movie, just proving their undying for each other. You'll love it, I promise.


RCA: Just _small_ scenes from the Titanic movie I put in with Harry Potter. They are not magic, so VERY AU! I warned you. No ownage on Titanic or Harry Potter.

--+--

Her mother hadn't lied, it was a beautiful ship. Amazingly so, she had a stab of feeling in her stomace, of worry. Such a big ship and this would be her first trip across the ocean. They would travel from London to New York with a sidestop to drop off a few people. The car door opened and a hand reached in to take hers. She grabbed it with a gloved and and stuck her boots out first, her dress falling elegantly around the shining footware. Out of the car came Ginny Weasley, her skin like a glass doll, her red hair falling over her shoulders elegantly. She grabbed her skirt and stepped out of the car, smiling to her driver, and greeting the next man that came to her path. Her beau, Harry Potter.

"Ginerva, how lovely to see you once more." Harry said, kissing the top of her hand. Ginny smiled and blushed.

"Why, thank you, Harry. But please, call me Ginny. You are my beau and can call me such." Ginny said, wrapping her arm around his, they walking for the walkway onto the ship. "But I must confess, I didn't know you were comming on such a trip."

"I musn't let you leave me here alone." Harry said making Ginny giggle, "After all, Ginny, I wouldn't leave you."

"So sweet of you, Harry. After all, I did give you my heart."

"And I wear it around my neck to prove I love you." Harry said, holding out a heart shaped necklace, encrusted with pink diamonds. Ginny widened her smile.

"I know you do, Harry." Ginny said, looking forward and walking on the ship's walkway. A man bowed low, leading her on the ship and to the deck. Ginny looked over the said, towards the ocean. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Harry complimented. Ginny blushed furiously, and looked back to the crowd. She saw a blonde head bobbing up the walkway, rushing on the ship as it took off. It was nobody.

"The ship of dreams, it's called." Harry said before turning to speak with the captain.

"The ship of dreams." Ginny said to herself, quietly. '_The ship of dreams holding me back, I don't want to leave.'_ Ginny thought sourly.

--+--

"Blaise, let's go." Draco said impatiently. He was on the sidewalk, walking for the Titanic.

"I'm comming." Blaise said, brushing his hair flat against his head. There was a loud booming sound, and the Titanic readied to leave.

"That's the ship, leaving. Run, Blaise!" Draco shouted at his best friend, running towards the walkway. They ran for the leaving ship, barely making it on the walkway on time.

"Where are your tickets?" The man asked. Draco handed him the tickets, and raced aboard. He felt eyes on him but bruched it off. Him and Blaise ran over to the deck and waved. Blaise was walking over to the very front of the boat, Draco looked over at his friend and followed.

"Blaise?"

"I'm going home." Bliase said, tears in his eyes. Draco smiled.

"Yeah, but let's go find our room."

--+--

Draco put the finishing touch on his drawing, the children playing. A man was talking of something to him, he looked up briefly and saw a woman walking up to the top deck. She was beautiful. Her red curls lay upon her shoulder delicatly. The orange sun caught her lovely. He flipped to a new page and began to sketch. She looked at him, looking at her, and turned back to the

--+--

"Ginerva, you know I hate it when you do that." Molly said, pulling the cigarett from her daughters mouth. Ginny sighed angrily.

"Nobody else minds." Ginny retorted.

"I do." Molly said, pulling her corset laces tighter.

"Mother! I cannot breath!" Ginny gasped, holding the pole tighter. Her mother ignored her. "Mother! Are you deaf?"

Molly dropped the laces. "I hope you act like a respectable woman, this time." Molly said venemously. Ginny nodded, tears in her eyes. The corset fell, revealing a nasty cut, bleeding. Ginny didn't cry but heald her breath as her maid tried to redo the corset laces softly. Next was dinner. Joy.

Ginny was running, she didn't care anymore. She ran and ran down to the lower decks. To the middle class decks to third class. She passed a bench and felt a pole hit her stomace. She was facing the ocean, it's blue beauty. She put her legs over the bar and crossed to the other side. She heald her breath as she realized what she was doing. A man with blonde hair came up to her.

"Don't do it."

"Stay away."

"Come back."

"I'll let go if you come any closer."

"You know, that water is freezing. It feels like thousands of knives killing you. All you think about is the pain."

"No, leave me be."

"I'm going to have to jump in after you."

"Don't be absurd. You won't."

"I will, just give me you hand.)

They were silent. Ginny began to climb back up, her hand on his.

"The name's Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

Her boots caught her dress. She slipped and screamed. Draco's hand reached over and caught hers. She screamed once more and Draco began to speak.

"Look, I've got you. Just pull yourself up!" Draco shouted, heaving her over the edge. She fell under him, he leaning over her. People came over and saw them.

"Get off her!" Harry screamed. Ginny stood up and in front of him.

"No, Harry, listen. He saved my life..." Ginny said, explaining it all to her fiance. Draco nodded the whole time. They finally left. Draco sat on the benches, pulling out a cigarett and lighting it, setting it to his lips.

--+--

Ginny met Draco the next day, they speaking as they walked around the deck for the umpteenth time.

"Mr. Malfoy-" Ginny began.

"Draco." Draco corrected.

"Oh, well, you must be thinking of how crazy I must be." Ginny said.

"No, not at all."

"I feel crazy..."

"Do you love him?"

Ginny was quiet. "What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Rude..." She whispered.

"Do you love the guy. Yes or no."

"Excuse me, that is not a proper question."

"It's just a question."

"I'm leaving."

"All right."

They paused. "You haven't left yet." Draco said.

"No, I won't. You leave."

"Nah."

"What's this stupid thing you carry around?"

"An artists book." Draco said. Ginny was quiet.

"Wow, these are rather good." Ginny said. "You have a gift, you can see people in a way most others can't."

"I see you."

"What do you see?" She asked quietly, feeling lust twist in her heart, over Harry.

"You wouldn't have jumped."

--+--

Ginny saw the stairs, she felt a tightenss in her chest. She saw him, dressed up in a suit. She was in an elegant yet simple red dress. He kissed the top of her hand, winking. She heald back a giggle.

"You could pass for a gentleman." She whispered.

"Could." He said, causing a laugh to escape her lips.

"You look nice." She said, truthfully. His hair was slicked back, his blue-gray eyes echoing.

"You look amazing." He said, her arm wrapping around his.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully... Until Draco got very bored.

"Say, want to go to a real party?" He asked. She looked around and nodded.

They reached steerage quickly and partied like Ginny never had. She can truly say she had fun that night.

--+--

"Draco!" Ginny giggled, her eyes closed. Draco took her hands and lead her to the front of the ship.

"Just keep your eyes closed."

"Okay." She said. He lead her to the front. She stood in front of him, his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt the wind on her face, his arms on her hips.

"Open." He whispered, his lips on her earlobe. She opened her eyes, in awe of the sunset on the ocean meeting the sky. She felt his chin on her shoulder, she looked back at him. Their eyes met as well as their lips.

--+--

Ginny woke up a few hours later, her body pressed to Draco's. He was stroking her hair gently, she smiled and sat up. They got dressed after that, running up to the deck. They opened the door, laughing and tickling each other. This was what love felt like, not what her and Harry had, saying yes because she had to, but Draco made her want to. He made her want to give her heart to him, not becuase her mother made her. She loved him, she knew it. He loved her, he felt it. Their lips met again, lovingly, his tounge grazing hers. They pulled apart from air lack.

"I love you." Draco said, his hands on her hips. She smiled.

"I love you too, Draco." Ginny said, her hands weaving over his torso. There was a bell, then a slamming noise. Ginny screamed as her bum hit the ground. She was helped up by Draco, who rushed over to the lifejackets. Several moments later, there were lifeboats, she was in one.

"Draco!" She screamed, jumping for the ship. Ginny felt her head hit the wall and it went black. Her eyes opened and she was on a raft with Draco, who was holding her hand.

"Draco?"

"Ginny, love." Draco breathed, his lips turning blue at the very moments that passed.

"Come aboard." She said, patting the side.

"I can't, I'm not meant to."

"I love you." She said, kissing his lips gently and resting her head on the door. He put his hand on her head and clsoed his eyes, a smile on his lips. She opened her eyes after what seemed a moment but was an hour and saw a boat.

"A boat? Oh, over here! Over here!" She screamed. The boat picked her back up, she turned to Draco.

"Draco, honey, Draco?" She asked, shaking him gently. He didn't move, Ginny felt his hands. Cold as death. Death had taken him. The people pulled her into the boat, she cried. She cried. And she cried.

--+--

RCA: And that_ concludes _my short peices of a long line of a story filled with love. I hope you liked it, so review and tell me. I guess critics are welcome, constructive of course, but that won't stop flamers. Anyway, I shall be greatful if you review.


End file.
